


Her

by Somewhere_Else



Series: Her, the attempts [1]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, probably bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Else/pseuds/Somewhere_Else
Summary: All Casey needs is Her. Uncle John will regret hurting Casey.(As of 24/12/2017, rewrite in process and will be posted as the second part in the series. Hopefully in a couple of weeks.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, so sorry if there's weird formatting!

Her’s first memory was very vivid, not in physical details because if Her remembered what happened, so would Casey, but in emotions. Casey had been overwhelmed with insecurity and fear, she didn't like what Uncle John wanted to play, and she didn't like Uncle John.  
It was all consuming in a way that only a child's emotions could be, and it was devastating.  
As quickly as she was able, Her bundled up Casey in warmth and security away from the spotlight, shushing her soothingly all the while. “Stay here,” Her had said, “I'll fix it, dear heart.” And she would, because Her was everything Casey needed for protection, strong where she was small and unwavering when she was fearful. Her made Casey's body stronger because Her was stronger.  
When Uncle John returned, adjusting his jacket as he trudged up the hill, Her held the shotgun steady in her arms, aimed carefully at Uncle John's fat gut.  
He was scared, she could see it in his eyes, Uncle John was scared of Her. Then he masked the fear with a facade of intimidating anger and threats. Poor Casey, the sweet thing, was terrified enough of him, even with Her’s protection, to wrench the spotlight away from Her. She didn't want him to hurt Her, Her was the only barrier between Casey and certain pain.  
It took years to convince Casey that, that exact reason and the one she faces now, is why Her came into being.  
Staring into the face of The Beast, Casey remembered Her’s promise of strength and stepped out of the spotlight.  
Just fix it please. She had whimpered, which was Her’s breaking point. Casey had been through enough, and now. Well, now Her had permission to do something about it.  
Casey closed her eyes, and Her opened them.  
Her cocked the shotgun, its weight just as reassuring as Her remembered it. Her fired. And fired. And met the gaze of The Beast.  
“You will do no harm to Casey!” Her hissed at The Beast. “She has been through enough!” And bared the scars Casey's body bore.  
The Beast rejoiced, one was pure. Her rejoiced, she had saved Casey from something, finally.  
Her turned her attention inwards, doting after Casey, calming her, blurring memories. Casey was still terrified, but willing to rest for awhile. Out of the spotlight.  
Her calmed herself, she only had another task to complete before she allowed Casey back into the spotlight. Her arranged a dazed, shellshocked expression on her face and waited for the man she could hear to get to Her. Her bid her time, waiting for police, giving statements carefully constructed to sound out of it and traumatized, receiving medical attention.  
Her couldn't wait until she got to Uncle John's house.  
She would finally save Casey.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this mainly because I was half-disappointed that Casey didn't have an alter of her own after the trauma she went and goes through. Also, I wrote it after only seeing the movie once and hardly remembering what characterization I gathered and missing out on putting in The Beast's monologue. I wanted to end it with the cop's dialogue to Casey, but I couldn't find or remember it.  
> This being revisited and about half done as of now.


End file.
